Un Día en el Spa
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Pero ¿Quién lo diría? Solo iban para un tiempo de relajación, ¿Cómo iban a saber que terminarían haciendo "aquello"? ONE-SHOT LEMMON LenXMiku


**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid NO me pertenece TwT por desgracia, pero bueno, es propiedad de YAMAHA _

**Advertencia: **_Lime/LEMMON _

**Summary: **_Pero ¿Quién lo diría? Solo iban para un tiempo de relajación, ¿Cómo iban a saber que terminarían haciendo "aquello"?_

_**Nyaa... quiero agradecer a Marce' Otaku quien fue la persona que me dio la idea, nee tómalo como un regalo ¿si? Marce :33**  
_

* * *

**Un día en el Spa**

Su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada, el sudor le cubría, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, miró a la persona que yacía arriba, su rostro tenía una expresión de placer total, y no podía negarlo…estaba igual. Soltó un gemido ¿Cómo había comenzado todo eso? Simplemente irían al Spa… no pensó que eso sucedería… sería relajante, pero resultó ser jodidamente excitante. Y para qué negarlo, si ni siquiera se había resistido un poquito cayó completamente en la dulce tentación, la pasión en aquel beso le llenó…definitivamente iban a continuar con ello, y siguió hasta llegar a como se encontraban en esos momentos, haciendo ese baile excitante y erótico. Volvió a gemir, se sentía tan bien, aunque el miedo de que alguien entrara y les viera se evaporó rápidamente, ya que su 'amante' le advirtió que había cerrado bien la puerta, pero aún desconfiaba un poco. Otro gemido, pero esta vez por parte de su ahora 'amante'. Estaba meditando, con un poco de dificultad, en sobre cómo terminaron así… todo sucedió tan rápidamente que no hubo tiempo de pensar mucho, solo se dejó llevar, una decisión que tomó por instinto, y no se arrepentía…

_**Flash Back **_

Ese día, sin duda alguna, había sido bastante pesado para todos, un montón de cosas por hacer, tantos proyectos por cumplir, tantas canciones que grabar, se merecían un descanso. El presidente de la compañía fue muy bueno al darles el día libre, y sobre todo fue bastante amable al darles un día gratis en el Spa.

-Bien chicos, tienen todo el día para relajarse, sé que han estado bastante ocupados, por lo cual les he dado este día, disfrútenlo- Dijo el presidente con su grave voz con un tono bastante tranquilo, que era muy poco común.

-Sí, gracias, presidente- La chica de cabello rosa hizo una leve reverencia ante el importante hombre.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- Dijo aquel hombre para después irse dejando a los chicos completamente libres de hacer lo que fuera en el Spa.

-Okey, vamos chicas- Dijo la pequeña chica rubia, de nombre Rin, alentando a las otras para que fuesen a cambiarse. Una vez en los vestidores las chicas se cambiaron para que simplemente una delicada toalla les cubriese el cuerpo desnudo.

-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos primero?- Preguntó Luka acomodándose el cabello en una cebollita.

-¿Por qué no vamos primero a meternos a las aguas termales… y después hacemos otra cosa?- Opinó la chica de cabello color aqua… Miku. Las chicas asintieron.

-Es una buena idea-Anunció la chica mayor de cabello castaño, conocida como Meiko. Y las chicas fueron donde estaban las aguas burbujeantes.

Por el lado de los chicos, ellos vagaban sin saber que hacer realmente, iban de allá para acá con la toalla cubriéndoles debajo de la cintura. Rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de ir a tomar un baño caliente, junto con las chicas, pero ellas se habían metido a la parte de 'solo chicas' haciéndolos bufar. Decidieron irse ellos por su lado buscando algo en que entretenerse, pero al final terminaron por ir al agua burbujeante, simplemente relajante, eso merecían. Soltaron un suspiro al sentir la deliciosa temperatura contra su, temporalmente, fría piel.

Las chicas no duraron mucho tiempo en el agua por lo cual cada una se fue a hacer sus cosas por separado, Rin se fue a hacer un tratamiento facial, Meiko fue por un baño de lodo, Luka por su parte fue a arreglarse las uñas, y Miku fue por un masaje.

Los chicos poco rato después salieron para buscar a las chicas, con la primera que se encontraron fue con Luka, la cual se arreglaba las uñas.

-Hey, Luka- Le llamó Kaito, el chico con cabello azul.

-Oh, Hola chicos- Dijo sonriéndoles dulcemente. El rubio que acompañaba a Kaito buscó con la mirada a las otras tres chicas.

-¿Y las demás?- Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Pues, Rin fue a hacerse un tratamiento facial, Meiko…creo que un baño de lodo- Los chicos alzaron la ceja y ella levantó las hombros restándole importancia –mmm…y Miku fue a darse un masaje- Al decir esto el chico rubio, Len, prestó algo de atención y sonrió con picardía, estaba sola…esa era una perfecta oportunidad. Tantas ganas de querer verla sin casi nada, esa oportunidad había llegado con facilidad.

El rubio caminó lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Miku, cuando llegó entró sigilosamente viendo a la chica en la pequeña camilla y a la mujer que le masajeaba la espalda, Miku yacía con el cabello recogido en una cebollita, su espalda estaba completamente al descubierto dejando a la vista esa blanca piel, la toalla se encontraba cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo. Len sonrió con picardía y se acercó, le susurró, casi inaudible, a la mujer que daba el masaje que se retirara, ella obedeció y salió sin hacer ruido, el chico le puso seguro a la puerta. Después se acercó a Miku, posó con delicadeza sus manos en la espalda de la chica comenzando a masajearle lentamente, intentaba contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre ella, en lugar de masaje, se transformó en una dulce caricia, acariciaba su espalda desde el cuello hasta la espalda baja llegando al borde de la toalla y luego volviendo a subir, puso sus manos a los costados y acarició delicadamente los pechos de Miku con las yemas de los dedos, bajando y volviendo a subir sobresaltando a la peli aqua quien se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios….?- Dijo para después tomar la toalla y cubrirse rápidamente. -¡L-Len!- sonrojada y sorprendida yacía sentada en la camilla mientras Len le miraba con perversión.

-¿Sí?- le sonrió haciendo que la cara de Miku obtuviese un tono rojizo mayor que el tomate.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- El rubio alzó una ceja. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió sensualmente.

-¿Cómo que qué hago?- le susurró al oído -¿Qué acaso no ves que me enciendes?- Dijo para después lamerle el lóbulo haciendo que la chica soltase un jadeo ahogado.

-¿L-Len?- Intentó alejarse pero se hiso algo imposible.

-Vamos, quiero entretenerme, demasiada relajación- Dicho esto le besó con fuerza haciendo que Miku gimiera, le tomó de la cintura acercándole y haciendo que se frotase contra ella, gimiendo entre el beso. Lamió el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo cual le fue concedido y su lengua escurridiza entró en la húmeda cavidad de la chica, y eso no era lo único húmedo. Miku gimió al sentir como se encontraba con su lengua y comenzaban una danza sumamente húmeda y sensual.

Con rapidez y algo impaciente, Len tomó la toalla de la peli aqua y se la quitó de encima dejándole ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Miku, la bajó para quedar así ella recostada en el piso y él entre sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba la parte interna de ellas. Acercó una mano a la boca de Miku haciendo que la lamiese, fue tan sensual que sintió que se venía en los pantalones. Se quitó la camiseta inquieto y ansioso, se acercó a la chica volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez de una dulce manera mientras insertaba lentamente un dedo en la intimidad de la chica haciéndole gemir entre el beso, sonrió, continuó estimulándole haciendo que la chica gimiera cada vez más fuerte, una vez preparada, se separó mientras se desabrochaba rápidamente los pantalones, sentía que explotaría si no entraba rápidamente en Miku, sin preguntarle entró de golpe, soltando un ronco gemido al sentir las paredes de la chica contraerse en el intruso. Miku arqueó la espalda, entró tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pero se sentía tan bien, no perdió el tiempo y movió sus caderas avisándole a Len que podía moverse, quien lo captó con rapidez, la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse, gimiendo el nombre de Miku, y escuchando gustoso como ella gemía su nombre…

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Y es así como había terminado con Len encima metiéndosela y gimiendo con fuerza, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, no importaba nada, solo sabía que estaba a punto de venirse, y estaba segura que el rubio también.

Vio la expresión de placer que hizo Len para después gemir profundamente su nombre, y sintió como la esencia del chico cubría su interior, tan placentero.

-¡Len!...-Gimió terminando justo después que el chico abrazándose a él. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, lentamente se normalizaban.

Miku seguía abrazada a Len sin que este saliera de ella, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y suspiró.

-Bien….creo, creo que necesitaremos un baño- Dijo el rubio acariciando la espalda de Miku, quien sonrió.

-Sí…- murmuró mientras sentía como sus parpados comenzaban pesar.

A pesar de ser un simple viaje al Spa, todo se le había ido de las manos, pero… no importaba, se sentía genial estar con el chico, definitivamente el mejor…._**Día en el Spa**_…


End file.
